The Spider and The Phoenix
by Ricc850
Summary: (In the middle of the ASMM) After fighting some thugs Spidey faces off against the X-Men During the fight the Phoenix escapes into Petes mind how will this change his life for better or worse find out as you read Spidey x ? Might change the rating to m


Ricc850: Bet you guys are sick of me posting new stories huh well anyways hey Spidey disclaimer

Spiderman: Alright Ricc850 does not own me, the X-Men, or any other comic book characters here except for Marvel

Phoenix: And he is making this because of a challenge

 **New York city 10:25 pm**

At a time like this you think everybody would be at home sleeping or something. But no a random lady with black hair and a blue dress on is currently walking into a alleyway for a shortcut home. Didn't anybody not to walk into a alley at night. *Sigh* guess not oh well whatever.

Now as the lady walked in a group of ten thugs chatted among themselves and soon after followed her. Noticing this the blacknette speed up. The thugs followed this action as the lady ran. Finally catching up to her one thug with a red bandana said "Give us the purse lady and if you shout then you die."

To show proof of their threat they each pulled out their personal weapon. Most of them have knives but the one with the bandana has a 8mm pistol. Whimpering the woman tried to hand over her purse. But before the thug could take it they heard a twerp and soon after punches hitting skin.

Then the group turned around to see one of their own missing. "Hey Tommy come on this isn't funny you know" called out the leader. After that was said a unconscious body of a male flew out of the darkness. Now they decided to make a circle with the hostage in the middle.

"Now before I proceed to kick your butts let me ask a question" called out a young male voice. Giving them no time to talk the voice asked "Don't you think that this is bit overkill? I mean all nine of you guys need to rob one lady wow I bet your mom's would be disappointed." Then all of a sudden bam came the noise of a stranger wearing a red and blue costume punching one of the thugs in the head.

What was unique about the two black spiders on his back and chest. There is also the fact that the costume has a spider web pattern desgin. Then one of the thugs had to ask something stupid.

"What are you a cop?" Everybody including the hostage gave him a look that said 'are stupid or something?' "Seriously do I look like a cop? You know what shut up." After saying that the masked man spew out a web from his wrist covering the stupid things mouth.

Taking this opportunity the lady ran out screaming about a weird ass costume man and some thugs. At this point the man threw his arms up about the screaming woman when his sixth sense yelled at him.

*spider sense: move damn it*

At this he dodged a right hook and grabbed the thug as he threw him over his shoulder. Causing the man's head to hit a brick wall. Thus began the fight.

After a failed attempt to cut him the mysterious man spin kick a thug in the head. Which caused said thug to stagger. Then the man threw a left hook at a another thug. Causing the thug to hit the ground hard.

Then two thugs proceeded to charge at the man from behind. Big mistake as they were both counterattack directly in the chest. Thanks to vigilante is fist and foot. At this the thug who still had webbing in his mouth tried to stab the hero. But the spider theme hero dodged at every attempt.

Then he shouted "Falcon punch!" As he trusted his fist the idiot of the group was sent sailing into a trash can. Turning towards the the five thugs he gave a mocking wave at them. That screamed 'come at me bro!'

The leader glared as he said "Who are you?" This caused the man to sigh as he said "No one seems to grab the sense of the costume but you can call me Spiderman." Smirking the leader shouted "Alrighty then get the insect boys!"

"You got it Marko" shouted a thug that is currently wearing a red scarf. "Damn it Alex I told you not to say my name in public!" And thus began the argument. Honestly they sounded like an old married couple. Which is why the other thugs felt embarrassed.

"Hey dumbasses have your old marry couple act somewhere else so I can kick your asses" Spiderman shouted out. Enraged all of them charge at the web head. As Spidey grabbed one thug he flung him towards one of his partners in crime.

After that he proceeded to kick Marko in the ribs causing the leader to hold his breath in pain. Then as the last two charged in Spidey jumped up and landed both of his feet on their heads. End result was two broken noses.

"Well now that's over with time web them up and go home." After finishing up he proceeded to land on a rooftop. But he was not expecting ice to be there!

And thanks to said ice our hero slide all the into a closed off vent. Rubbing his head he mummered a 'ouch.' Looking up he saw a man made out of ice charging at him. The 'Ice man' then yelled out "Get ready to be 'iced' Brotherhood!"

'Yup this day is official the weirdest' thought Spidey. As he now faces one of the X-men!

Whew finally done now then let me say this somethings are going to change. Like for example some the X-men will not be at the institute for those characters will play roles in this story in New York city. And I will say this I hate 'comic book' Gwen but 'movie' Gwen is fair game. Now then next time in The Spider and A Phoenix Spiderman vs the X-men. Oh and before I forget here are the things to do for the challenge

Pairing: ?

Powers: boost to old ones and gains new ones

Partnership: Phoenix helps Pete get money by giving him the idea of becoming an inventor and gives advice

Now then if you guys have any ideas for inventions let me know. And I will keep some of the inventions for Pete. Tell me how well I did in the fight scene as well as fav and follow.


End file.
